


slowly run its course

by Chet_Un_Gwan



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chet_Un_Gwan/pseuds/Chet_Un_Gwan
Summary: Day eleven: Psych 101. Defiance/Struggling/Crying
Relationships: Cassander Timaeus Berenice/Ibex
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956517





	slowly run its course

Cassander was still mostly out of it when Ibex managed to extract the two of them. They seemed to alternate between sleep, and some kind of drowsy mood where they kept rubbing their cheek along his shoulder. It made him feel slightly awkward. They seemed to recognize him, but how much, he wasn’t sure. How much of this was trust that they felt and fought against, and how much was brought on by the drug?

He wasn’t even sure what exactly they were drugged with. Were they going through an overdose? Did he have to find a way to counteract it? Or would letting it slowly run its course be the best move? Without any information, the only thing he could try was the last option and hope that it wouldn’t kill Cassander.

He found the abandoned apartment that he had set up in, and got them inside. Cass was partly awake, and could stumble along if he led them. They kept resting their head on his shoulder, and he tried to guide them over to the small bed, the only piece of furniture in the apartment that someone could lay down on. They sat down on it with his guidance, but when Ibex tried to stand up and move away, Cass clung to his arm.

He looked down. Their eyes were still not focusing on him, but instead were wandering around the room, not seeming to really take anything in. Ibex hesitated and tried to pull his hand away again.

Cassander whimpered. Caught by surprise, Ibex stopped. Cass was looking at his hand now, and to his growing sense of unease, tears were gathering in their eyes. They sniffed, and one of the tears fell.

It was like a dam was unleashed. If Ibex was uncertain if any of Cass’s previous emotions were brought on by the drug, he had no such doubts about this. Cassander was crying, quietly but forcefully, into his arm, and they didn’t seem like they were going to stop any time soon.

Ibex brought his other hand around, and tried to gently pat their head. Cass didn’t seem to notice, pressing harder into his side. Ibex looked longingly at the communicator he had, left on the other side of the room, and resigned himself to a long evening of staying by Cass’s side. He settled back and wrapped his arm around their shoulders.


End file.
